Perfect Sunflower
by Kharissa
Summary: Russia has been feeling something for America that is different. That thing is love. The constant bickering the two have been doing has taken a toll on Russia. But after a trip to a sunflower patch and a trip to the roof of the World Meeting mansion, will he find that the bickering has been worth it? Rated T for swearing


Another World Meeting. That meant the passing of a series of usual events. No one noticed the little country in the corner. No one thought Sealand was a country. Amerika had been... rather rude to me about what my country did in bygone years. But really, I cannot control my country's past... I cannot even control its future. Only my people can do that. France hit on anything and everything that walked (including me... I am not sure how I feel about that one) and of course everyone got rowdy with each other and fights broke out. It was quite enjoyable to watch, really... all the nations hating each other outright instead of silently, like in my country. When I tried to join in, everyone got scared and ran away... I think Britain tried to put a curse on me, but it bounced off me and hit a little bird flying past the window. There were strange noises in the bush where it fell, but I think no one else noticed. Hm... maybe Prussia did, because of his strange affinity for birds and bird-like things.

The meeting had ended in complete and utter chaos. Just the way I liked it. I thought everyone could use a little workout anyways... just... not little sister Belarus-induced. That is not fun. It is a life-or-...worse-than-death situation. You do not want to be me when she is around. Anyways, everyone had left the meeting before me. Well, almost everyone. Amerika stayed behind, probably waiting for me to go. I simply smiled and put my booted feet on the table.

"Yo, commie! Get your feet off the table!"

"Why? You do it all the time, da?"

"Yeah, but it's heroic when I do it! You might burn a hole through the table with your villain-ness"

"I highly doubt that is possible-"

...It turned out it was possible, because the table broke. But, I looked and there had been a crack where my feet had been anyways, so that must be why it broke. Or maybe it was the weight of my country... I don't know.

"See?! Dude, just... no. You don't break tables"

"I didn't mean to break the table... if I did it would be shattered in a million pieces... much like I wish your head was"

"Hah. Come at me, bro. I'm not scared of a Ruski"

"And I am not scared of a fatass who cannot walk at a speed of five miles an hour on a treadmill for twenty minutes"

"Oh yeah? Well... what if I restart the cold war with you, huh?"

"We can say goodbye to the world then. You really do not think these things through, do you?"

"Shut up. The hero has business to attend to. Important business"

"Like stuffing your face with grease cleverly disguised as food?"

Amerika simply left after that. I sighed and got up a few minutes later, frowning at the burning in my heart. Lately, around Amerika... something had been different. It was a weird warmth, something I was not accustomed to. Being the coldest nation at the meetings, warmth was hard to come by within me. I had realised a few days earlier (thanks to a site called 'Wikipedia') that the warmth was called 'love'. I was unfamiliar with this particular kind of love. Da, I had sisterly love and... very creepy sisterly love... but that was platonic. This felt like something other than that. Even weirder, the little fights Amerika and I had... they kind of hurt. This is silly, I know. Little, stupid Amerika should not have that effect on me, the motherland. But... I suppose that's what happens when you are, as they call it, in love.

I drove to the mansion we were all sharing while we were there for the meetings. They were being held in Amerika, which is why we had the mansion instead of hotels. My room was at the top floor, and I had found a way I could get onto the roof without breaking it. That was useful if I couldn't sleep. I pulled up to the large building and parked my car. I carried my things from the meeting into the house and climbed the stairs to my room. The elevator was busy, and I didn't feel like waiting.

Besides, it would give me a small workout. That was good for keeping up strength, going up and down stairs. when I got into my room I simply set my things down and changed into 'normal' clothes. I wore a white tee shirt and green pants, along with my boots and of course the scarf that big sister Ukraine gave to me. I opened my door again and walked out, ignoring the screaming in Italian. Why did Romano have such a foul mouth? I don't know how Spain deals with it... I am going to have to learn if we are all to become one someday.

I walked out of the house and down a trail I had found the same day as the roof trick. I followed it's winding and twisting length, until I finally got to where I wanted to be: a patch of wild sunflowers. These were nature's finest, in my opinion. They were so sunny, so large and tall, versatile and they made my heart sing with joy. These particular flowers were as tall as me, so I could see eye to seeds with them. One particular one caught my eye and I smiled at it. It's petals were a brighter yellow than the others. It stood proudly, much like a flag would. It's stem was straight, and it would probably be difficult to pull out of the ground. So, I just sat in the dirt, surrounded by all the sunny warmth.

The wind gently rustled the flowers, so they all bent down to say привет to me. I waved back and smiled. And when I say wave, I mean I actually leaned my body with the wind, to make it seem like I was one of them. I truly think that if the world were covered with sunflowers, everyone would be nice to each other. Or, we would have no need for weapons, other than the stems of sunflowers. I imagine to a normal person it would hurt to be hit by one. Especially one like the particular sunflower that had first caught my attention. I heard footsteps behind me, but I figured they would leave as soon as they saw the scarf. I was wrong, however.

"Hey, Ruski. Soup's on"

I turned my head and smiled at the one who was blocking the sun for me.

"It was nice of you to come find me, da? I will be there in a little while... or not at all, depending on the food"

"It's something Germany cooked"

"Oh.. then da, I shall be there"

Amerika nodded and turned back down the path. I looked up into the smiling faces of the flowers I loved so much again, not expecting him to come back. But he did, stopping a few feet from me. This time he said nothing, just watched me watching the little yellow suns. I made a pleasure sigh as I watched them, always aware of the presence behind me. After a few minutes, I stood up and looked closely at the one which was my favourite. Everything about it was perfect, down to the last black seed in it's middle.

I could tell the sun was beginning to set on this beautiful patch and me, because the shadows of it were getting long. Curious as to exactly how long, I followed the unequalled sunflower's shadow. It extended for a while. I stopped and stood a little away from the shadow of the flower itself, worried that I might somehow break it. I walked back and looked at the sunflower from behind. That was perfect too, the curve of it's stem into the back of the flower completely flawless. Now satisfied with my inspecting of it, I looked at Amerika, who was still standing there. He made a small noise and turned.

"Come on... I said I was coming to get you, and that means coming back with you"

"Amerika is being very nice, da? I wonder why?"

"It's called being a hero"

"Really? I thought it was called being human- well, as human as we get, what with our strength and-"

"Yeah, yeah I get it"

"And now Amerika is being rude again"

"Your presence on earth is rude"

"Not as rude as yours"

"Great comeback, Ruski"

"Oh? Would you like me to say something about that... what's her name... um, Kim... Kim Kardashian, with her one brain cell? And even then she doesn't use that"

"Shut up. You know we don't control our people"

This saddened me a little. Of course I knew that... probably better than anyone, except for maybe Germany. We were walking while bickering, by the way.

"Da... I know"

"Aww, did I hit a nerve?"

"Nyet... hitting a nerve would mean you have to cut my back and hit one of the nerves attached to my spine"

"It's a figure of speech, dumbass"

"You know... there is oh so many things I could say to that. But I am now not in the mood"

We were back at the mansion, so nothing more could be said. It appeared that everyone was waiting for us, because no one had touched their meals yet. I found an empty seat beside Spain and sat in it, waiting for my food. Germany passed out some to me and I smiled. Some was given to Amerika also, who sat at the head of tha table.

Small conversation was made between the nations. I had no one to talk to, so I was finished much before everyone else. I sighed as my thoughts drifted to that impeccable sunflower. But this time, my thoughts pulled me in another direction. The memory of Amerika standing in the sunlight, watching me resurfaced. In my brain, I studied his face. Really, he was built a lot like my perfect sunflower. Strong, tall, and... I almost allowed myself to think his face is like a sunflower as well, with the brightness of it. But that would be silly, wouldn't it? A nation like me, thinking that about one who has only been a superpower a few years. And even then, so much is wrong with his country... I am surprised he has not come to the meeting with breast implants or butt implants or something ridiculous like that.

I didn't notice that everyone was finished until I was alone in the room. I... generally didn't like being alone in a room with a lot of hiding places for a certain sister... so I walked out of there, leaving my plate behind me. Again the elevator was busy, so this time I ran up the several flights of stairs. The sun had set probably a while ago, and here you could see the stars when they shone at night. It was nice, because seeing them from my country was hard to do, what with all the snowstorms and clouds. If you went to the middle of my country I suppose you could see stars. But I hadn't been there in a very long time, so I am not sure.

I walked to my room and left my door open. I did not desire to go to sleep just yet. I felt the need to see the stars, and see if they had the same effect as the sunflowers. I climbed out the open window and onto the roof. I sat down and looked up. The little points of light in the sky were very pretty. I believe I saw a shooting star, and as usual I made my biggest wish. For all to become one. Because then I would never be lonely. Things were quiet in my house, ever since everyone I used to live with went away. Looking at the stars, I knew they were millions of lightyears apart from each other. But somehow, up there they did not seem to feel alone.

My musings about the stars were interrupted by another nation apparently climbing on the roof with me. Much to my surprise (though I hid it behind a smile) it was Amerika. He sat beside me and looked up at the stars with me. I did look down at the nation beside me, though. We had both been on the moon, and some of our people were undoubtably going up to the International Space Station sometime. It was no secret that Amerika loved being in space. It showed in his expression. There was determination, and I knew that to be the determination to get up there again. This time, with Amerika so close, I did allow myself to think he was like my perfect sunflower. Even in the dark, his face shone a little, much like a sunflower. He looked back at me and gave me a small smile.

"What are you doing up here?"

"I could be asking you the same thing, Amerika. But I know we are both looking at the stars, so that would be a silly question"

He chuckled and looked back up, a small smile on his face. Not like the big, stupid grin he wore always. This one was more natural. But it was soon replaced with a frown. His eyes flicked from me to the sky and back again, before finally deciding to look at me.

"Okay. Don't laugh at me for this, and if you call me any names I'm pushing you off this roof and onto that pitchfork. But... I'm sorry"

I was intrigued by this apology. Was it that he somehow saw through me? Or did he have another motive for apologising?

"For what?"

"For... for being stupid"

"Elaborate, please. I do not understand why you are apologising for your basic characteristic"

"Yeah... well... n-nevermind"

"No. Tell. You came up here to say something, so why waste your effort? I will not laugh, because I do not think a pitchfork through the chest would be good for my country"

Amerika... had a slight blush on his face as he turned his whole body toward me. This time, I took notice of his outfit. He was wearing a white wifebeater, with blue pajama pants and no footwear. I looked back at him to see his blush had increased a little.

"Okay... this is... kind of unheroic, but.. I'm sorry for the fighting"

"Little Amerika, I-"

"Shut up and let me finish. You know a month ago, when we had that meeting and I threw a stapler at your head?"

"Da"

"I... felt bad for that. I didn't know why... but, I figured it out a few days ago... I-Ivan... it may not seem like it at all, but... I love you"

I wa stunned for a few moments. The Amerika I had been fighting with... loved me back?

"This is not a trick, da?"

"Nope...dude, I can be an ass but I wouldn't go _that_ far"

I pulled Amerika into my lap and genuinely smiled down at him.

"Well... I went on a website and also figured something out a few days ago. Я люблю тебя"

I knew Amerika understood my language, despite his protesting of not knowing a 'Commie' language. he blinked for a few moments, probably in shock. Then, he hugged me. I wrapped my arms around him and smiled. Then, I thought of something that would make him pleasure smile.

"Amerika, you are мой идеальный подсолнечника"

"I'm what?"

"My perfect sunflower"


End file.
